super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmy the Bee
Charmy the Bee (チャーミー・ザ・ビー, Chāmī za Bī) is a protagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an extremely hyperactive, very cheerful, over-energetic anthropomorphic honeybee with a big heart. He is youngest member and co-founder of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Being the youngest member of Team Chaotix, he often plays tricks on his friends, interprets everything literally and is very naïve. While Charmy is always hyperactive, bee-brained, loud, immature and often gets on his teammates' nerves, his tracking skills are nonetheless an invaluable assist to the Chaotix Detective Agency and a crucial part of their team. As such, both Vector and Espio treat Charmy as their equal. "Oh flower, pretty flower, show your face and I'll sting you!" :—Charmy the Bee. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Amy Birnbaum (English), Yōko Teppōzuka (Japanese), Marie Millet (French), Sabrina Bonfitto (Italian), Beate Pfeiffer (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Izabella Malik (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Emanuela Pacotto (Italian), Luisa Wietzorek (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Charmy is a humanoid black-and-yellow striped bee with yellow and black striped-antennas. In the Young Days In Present Time He has orange eyes and wears an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black, a black pilot's helmet with a red rim and flight googles. Possible Future * Hair Color: Orange, Black, Yellow * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Orange-Amber (originally black) * Age: 6 * Height: 70 cm. (2' 3') * Weight: 10 kg. (22 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:Charmy_the_bee_classic_by_advert_man.png|Charmy's past/classic self. Background Personality Charmy is hyperactive, scatterbrained, and not too bright, who often comes off as a playful kid but is loyal to his friends and their work. Because he is a child, he would rather play than work, as shown in the Chaotix' first level of Sonic Heroes. When the team is receiving their first mission at the beachy Seaside Hill, Charmy is hovering around singing "Sea, sea, sea". However, he is also very friendly, lighthearted and cheerful. Due to his age, he is not as skilled a detective as Vector or Espio, but he is nonetheless valuable to the team. It is possible he is also greedy like Vector, as they had dollar signs in their eyes when their client promised a large payment (Sonic Heroes), although, as children are wanting to do, he may just be emulating Vector's behavior. He shows a deep respect, even admiration, for Shadow in Shadow the Hedgehog game. When Shadow defeats a black alien, to which Charmy says, "Shadow, you're so cool!" He is also a very cheerful and friendly bee who treats everyone with perky kindness. He is brave like the rest of the Chaotix and will willingly go into dangerous assignments with them and protect his friends as best he can. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Heavy * Bomb * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit * Team Dark ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog (Role Model) ** E-123 Omega * Chip * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn Family Neutral * Team Hooligans Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Series *** Metal Sonic * Metarex * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Dark Gaia ** Dark Gaia Creatures Powers and Abilities Charmy is capable of apparently perpetual flight, and is constantly in the air. He is also surprisingly strong for his small size, capable of lifting both his larger teammates and flying with them over large distances. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Thanks to his wings, Charmy is capable of nearly perpetual flight as he is always flying around. His flying appendages do not seem to fatigue easily whatsoever, unlike other fliers. Like other characters in the series, Charmy is able to move at super speeds, albeit so far only in flight. He can in fact move so fast in midair that he can create miniature vortexes of such density that they can be stood on. Charmy is also very acrobatic and agile, being able to perform impressive movements and tricks while airborne, and grind on rails with ease and at speeds matching his teammates'. Charmy possesses a powerful stinger which is capable of landing fatal blows. With it, Charmy can land strikes powerful enough to pierce metal and he knows how to use it with speed and agility. He is also surprisingly strong for his small size, capable of lifting both his larger teammates and flying with them over large distances. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves One of Charmy's signature techniques is the Dash, a move for letting him fly through midair. This move is vastly superior to moves like Propeller Flying and Flying, as Charmy can not only use it indefinitely, but also use it to make sudden midair boosts or dart movements. His other signature move is his Sting Attack where he attacks foes with his stinger. Also, Charmy's newest exclusively move, the Whirlwind, lets him form vortexes of winds so strong that they turn solid. Though not a hedgehog, Charmy is able to use the Spin Attack and the various techniques derived from it as seen in Sonic Heroes, where the users curl into tight balls for protection. The Homing Attack allows Charmy to dash in midair toward a target and the Spin Jump lets him curl into a ball and attack opponent by landing on them. Together with his team, he can also use the Thunder Shoot where he fires his teammates as electrically-charged balls. Attacks * Ascending Flight * Chaotix Recital (Team Blast requires Vector and Espio) * Dash * Grind Step * Homing Attack * Jump Dash * Quick Ascent * Spin Jump * Sting Attack * Thunder Shoot * Whirlwind Skills * Flight * Super speed * Sharp stinger * Capable detective and tracker * Flower warping * Grinding * Hyper-go-on usage Miscellaneous Skills Charmy excels in following hunches and uncovering hidden objects―once he is onto something, he is able to track down almost anything. Out of the Chaotix, Charmy is the tracker, his innocent nature giving him an excellent sense of detecting what others would miss. He also has some mysterious talent which enables him to warp between flowers and activate bee-themed devices at will. Color Power :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Charmy can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Charmy has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Charmy and the other Chaotix joined forces with Knuckles the Echidna, Mighty the Armordillo, Heavy, and Bomb to oppose a force of robots built by Dr. Eggman. They later made the acquaintance of Mighty's friend Ray the Flying Squirrel as well. Synopsis See also External links * Charmy the Bee Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Team Chaotix